User talk:ToaCodyNuva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Farnsworth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Felinoel (Talk) 20:51, July 27, 2010 Super Blog Hey I was wondering if we could make a super blog that lists all of the artifacts that was mentioned already in both of are blogs and continue from there in the comments. Btw one of the reasons I love the Warehouse is because of the artifacts too. W13opa fan 03:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok so do you want to create the blog or do you want me to? W13opa fan 19:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Uhh Create Your Own Artifacts? W13opa fan 00:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok W13opa fan 19:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Super blog That would be good. Have all of them in one place and no more requesting going to each others threads. Thanks Thanks for your recent edits of the artifacts listing but it would be best if you edited all of the page at once instead of one area at a time next time. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Jeri Ryan Why are you advocating the Bronzing of this page? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 21:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Because this is a wiki meant specifically for information pertaining to Warehouse 13. Backgrounds on actors and such should be looked up on Wikipedia and other such sites. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 22:54, 7/8/2012 22:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The majority of wikis, however, seem to provide brief actor bios, tailored towards the categories to which their shows belong. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 22:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree, we can link to their main Wikipedia article though sure but articles for the actors are on just about every wikia. 15:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ritual to Summon the Warehouse Pokemon What was the ritual originally? Per Ankh ED 22:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The beginnings involves my gaining access to Warehouse 13 through the use of my Leather Satchel and another personal, family related artifact I haven't gotten around to posting. For the setup, I would need to acquire the following: Walt Disney's Paintbrush; the Golem Necklace; your Poke Ball; Jappa Needles, Da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Device; Standing Mirrors, and Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod. After setting up the latter few in a rather inconspicuous location, I would go to the Gooery and stop it temporarily so that the energy of all of the Artifacts would build up to critical level. As this was happening, I would use the Paintbrush to create a cartoony, amorphous blob that would assume the form of whatever it consumed. After feeding it a print-out of Azletar's sprite, I would zap it with the Golem Necklace to ensure that what it morphed into, while still animated in appearance, would be alive in every sense of the word. Before the blob had a chance to chance to change, I would seal it within the Poke Ball and possession the Lightning Rod over it. As the power of the Artifacts coalesced into the massive storm, I would utilize the Jappa Needle-Perpetual Motion Device-Standing Mirrors combo to concentrate the storm over the setup and ensure the energy discharges only struck beneath it. The Lightning Rod would ensure every blast is channeled into the Poke Ball and would serve to amplify it in the process. Assuming everything goes according to plan, this should result in a being of unfathomable power devoted to the protection of the Warehouse. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 05:20, 7/20/2012 05:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I was gonna think up artifacts for Genesect and the remaining Legends (aside from Latias, since she shares the Soul Dew), but I can't get any farther than pendants carved to resemble the Legendary beasts. Per Ankh ED 05:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) And cool ritual! Bet Artie would hate it if he found out. Per Ankh ED 16:12, July 21, 2012 (UTC) If he found out? The whole thing relies on setting the Warehouse to go nova and channeling the built-up energy into one place! Not even the personal artifact I mentioned could hide that! Also, I figure I could incorporate your artifacts into the "ritual" by having the energy bursts channeled through them before the Poke Ball, I'm just not sure as to how they should be set up. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 20:30, 7/21/2012 20:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) If as in: "if he wakes up and breaks free of the paralysis. before it's complete and everything returns to normal" Remember how the Poke Ball can use ANY move? That includes Sleep Powder and Stun Spore. Ritual design and being preformed Now let's see... he uses the powers of the Legends correct? Let's place them in a design around him, with the Plates on the outermost ring, and the Bird Orbs in a triangle closest to the Ball. Per Ankh ED 02:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've got the design: (For simplicity's sake, "up" is the red portion of the Ball) Pokeball in center, the button facing towards the ceiling. Bird trio in an inverted triangle around them. Ice at bottom, fire left, lightning right Feathers bisect the triangle through the vertical middle. Weather Trio in an upright triangle. Tao duo bisect the triangle through the base Creation trio is another inverted triangle. Giratina at bottom, dialga left, palkia right Type plates in a ring around the entire thing, evenly spaced. At the cardinal corners, statues of the Regis stand. (these aren't really artifacts though. They just complete the set, like Rheticus' other doodads to his compass, so they technically aren't artifacts) You like? Per Ankh ED 03:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hell yeah I like! And for clarification, Azletar is intended to be the untimate fusion of all that is Pokemon and artifact power. Having the energies of the Legedaries is just a badass bonus! (On a side note, this all actually reminds me of the creation of the Twilight Dragonflight in the Warcraft novel Night of the Dragon.) I think I just might try to make a rough drawing of how this should look over the next day or so, using pictures of sprites and such through MS Paint or similar. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:53, 7/22/2012 03:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sweetness! Of course, it can't really USE all the artifact abilities, right? That'd be insane! Use bulbapedia's Legendary artifacts and Plates pages. It has all the sprites you'll need! As for the Regis, try searching the locations they're found in (Hoenn locations for the main three, Snowpoint for Gigas) Per Ankh ED 07:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, here's what I've managed to get through. The sprites were rather tiny, so you may need to copy the image and view it with MS Paint yourself to see it it full detail. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 20:29, 7/22/2012 20:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sweetness. I think the Warehouse Pokemon is ready to be summoned! {picks up the poke ball} Step one: KO Artie. Per Ankh ED 00:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Step two: distract Pete. :p I hope you see the theme I was working from when arranging the Plates. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:17, 7/23/2012 01:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You can handle that! {runs up to Artie and silently uses the Sleep Powder and Stun Spore} Step 3: Distract Myka and keep Claud out of the way. And no, I don't see the theme. Per Ankh ED 01:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) And YAY! Premere today! Per Ankh ED 19:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yay indeed. 19:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) So, what was the pattern to the Plates? Per Ankh ED 21:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Here are the Types from the top going clockwise: Fire, Fighting, Steel, Rock, Ground, Bug, Grass, Psychic, Water, Ice, Electric, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Poison, Dark. I started with the 4 base Elements (Fire across from Water, Flying Across from Ground), then inserted four others inbetween them where it seemed to make the most sense (such as Steel being between Fire and Ground), and then inserted the remaining eight between those in the same fasion (like Ghost being between Flying and Poison). ToaCodyNuva (talk) 22:02, 7/25/2012 22:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Per Ankh ED 00:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Still awesome! I wonder what kind of music would play during The Ritual. Something that when you close your eyes, you can imagine every artifact in existance bowing down to Azletar. Per Ankh ED 07:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) In regards to something that the Say Anything Boombox would play if near the ritual, the one song that comes immediately to mind is "Also Sprach Zarathustra". --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 14:59, 7/26/2012 14:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I was thinkin' more along the lines of A:TLE's Crystal Chamber. I mean, Warehouse goes nuts, Azletar begins to levitate, all the energy of every artifact in the building, Artie goes to calm down the Warehouse gooery as the entire warehouse metaphorically bows down to the newly-created Legendary as he sinks back down to the floor unconsious. Per Ankh ED 17:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) During said unconsiousness, he mentally sorts the artifacts between the ones he can use, like the Plates and Thimble, and ones he won't need, like the Ferret kettle and Houdini's Wallet. His body is taken to the B&B to rest. Per Ankh ED 18:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Even better! However, there would likely be a slight complication to Azletar being taken to the B&B, as he would have instinctively used the power of a particular Necklace once losing consciousness to animate 4 components of the ritual as bodyguards. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 21:46, 7/26/2012 21:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Uh, what necklace? Per Ankh ED 21:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) The one that animates the inanimate and is what makes Azletar truly alive. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 21:54, 7/26/2012 21:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, we can easily KO the Regis, Fist Plate! Per Ankh ED 21:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) But wait, he wouldn't need the necklace after being brought to life the first time. Like the virus, remember? It brought the virus to life each time it was activated. Per Ankh ED 22:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought you meant it was Artie and the others who found him. Regardless, if I hadn't already been knocked out myseff during the final stages of the ritual (and therefore have been hidden through the intervention of that personal artifact I mentioned), I'd already be trying to make my way out of the Warehouse. And I meant Azletar would have instinctively used the power of the Necklace through his sig. move to animate the Regis.ToaCodyNuva (talk) 22:19, 7/26/2012 22:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) True, but he wouldn't be able to use the move until his head has finished sorting through the ENTIRE warehouse catalogue for abilities he can use, and ones he can't. I mean, it's literally a WAREHOUSE-FULL of raw data being downloaded into his head! He'd be out for at least twelve hours. Per Ankh ED 22:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hence my use of the word "instinctively" But he would probably reach for the closest artifact he could detect and use instantly, which would probably be the Mind Plate and the move "Psychic". In other words, the artifact he related to most Per Ankh ED 22:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Either way things will get interesting. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 22:47, 7/26/2012 22:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic Yep. Now to create a short fic. Per Ankh ED 22:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Would it be fine if I made a personal adaptation of your fic once you're done? I can come up with ideas for stories no problem, but when it comes to formulating and writing them, it's a nightmare. Oh, and don't forget to credit me for helping. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:42, 7/26/2012 23:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It's YOUR Pokemon, and YOUR ritual. All I did was supply the artifacts. So yeah, I'll credit you. Per Ankh ED 00:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Better idea: Why don't we both work on said fic. Per Ankh ED 00:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps. Will have to see how things play out. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:27, 7/27/2012 00:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Very well. Shall I create a sandbox page to hold the fic and keep it out of the way? It's just a little something I learned from the MSPA wiki. Per Ankh ED 00:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:40, 7/27/2012 00:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Here it is! Per Ankh ED 00:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Got it! ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:50, 7/27/2012 00:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've got the chapter one marker down. My OC for this story is named Aden Taylor, age 20. Per Ankh ED 00:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking for this I would insert myself as an aloof character, as my original idea for the ritual relied heavily on my use of the Penny to get away with it. Maybe I would come across your character, talk you into helping me, then end up staying afterwards. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:28, 7/27/2012 01:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) My Aden's a sarcastic young man just finished with college. A bit of a nerd, but an expert on Pokemon, especially the Legends. I'll let you start the story since Azletar is your original idea. Per Ankh ED 01:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Then get ready for a delay. As I previously stated, I can come up with ideas quite readily, it's getting down to writing and formulating them that's my Achiles Heel (in this regard).ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:36, 7/27/2012 01:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I can wait! Per Ankh ED 01:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) On second thought, I already got a bit down. Per Ankh ED 02:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll let you write the Warehouse scene, okay? Take your time; no rush. Per Ankh ED 05:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm having trouble determining when in the storyline the fic should be taking place. It has to be after Love Sick, as the Golem Necklace is integral to the ritual; I'm just not sure if it should be latter in Season 3 or shortly aftet New Hope. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 04:12, 7/30/2012 04:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC)